transformers energon:Ryuka the mafia
by femalewriter01
Summary: makoto Ryuka, adalah seorang mantan autobots yang kini menjadi mafia. kini,Ryuka mengincar Rodimus untuk mengambil data yang ada pada Rodimus kemudian diserahkan kepada Fallen dan membunuh Rodimus. Ryuka mempermainkan Hotshot yang merupakan teman Rodimus dengan cara berpura-pura baik.apakah Ryuka berhasil mengambil data itu dan membunuh teman lamanya itu?


**PLANET JAR**

**TAHUN 2028**

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara sebuah Robot Transformers berjalan di markas decepticons di planet jar. Robot Transformers itu bermech biru muda dan biru tua, serta beroptik kuning dan dilengannya terdapat lambang Autobots yang disilang dengan garis merah. itu menandakan kalau dia adalah mantan Autobots atau pengkhianat Autobots. mantan 'Bot itu bernama Makoto Ryuka atau dikalangan Autobots dulu dipanggil Makoto waktu di Akademi Militer Autobots. dia mempunyai clan yang bernama ' The Anti Autobots'. dia juga merupakan mafia yang bekerja sama dengan Fallen, Raja Decepticons. tepatnya sekarang, dia dipanggil oleh Fallen untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ryuka ( **A/N : **untuk dikalangan clannya,tapi Ryuka nama panggilan yang bagus buatku) dikawal oleh dua orang temannya yang sama-sama jago menyamar dan mech dan bernama Meta dan Senma.

Nit

"kode anda?" suara dari monitor code yang memeriksa Ryuka, Meta, dan Senma sebelum masuk ke ruangan Fallen. Ryuka pun mulai membuka kode itu.

"Ryuka The Mafia"

"kode diterima! silahkan masuk,tuan Ryuka!" kata monitor code itu. Ryuka dan pembokat ( **A/N: **kalau pengawal tidak asik, ganti kata menjadi pembokat #plak) mulai memasuki ruangan Fallen. Fallen yang sudah menunggu lama pun mempersilahkan Ryuka duduk. Ryuka pun langsung menarik kursi dan duduk, sementara pembokatnya memilih untuk berdiri. Ryuka pun mulai berbicara.

"kau ingin memberiku tugas apa? kali ini harus dengan bayaran yang tepat!" kata Ryuka tegas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Fallen pun menjawab , "tenang saja,tugas kali ini lebih menantang dan bayarannya sangat tinggi untuk seorang mafia kelas kakap sepertimu!". Ryuka pun mengangguk dan berkata dengan senyum liciknya,"katakan saja tugasnya apa!". Fallen pun memberikan lembaran Foto yang terdapat gambar Rodimus dan Hotshot kepada Ryuka. Ryuka pun menerimanya.

Fallen pun berkata, "kau kenal Autobots legend itu yang bermech merah?". Ryuka pun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "aku itu 'Bot yang satu akademi militer denganku". "kau tahu namanya?" tanya Fallen. Ryuka pun menjawab.

"dia itu bernama dulu temanku. dia juga senior di Akademi Militer Autobots,tetapi dia memilih untuk berperang melawan Decepticons daripada mengajar juniornya sepertiku dulu" jawab Ryuka dan kemudian melanjutkannya, "kemudian dia membenciku ketika dia tahu bahwa aku yang memberikan kode rahasia itu kepada penjelasannya!". Fallen pun mengatakan tugas yang harus dilakukan Ryuka dan clannya. "tugasnya adalah...membunuh Rodimus dan mengambil _data rahasia_ yang ia miliki!". Ryuka pun menerimanya.

"kuterima,dengan senang hati!"

**TRANSFORMERS ENERGON:RYUKA THE MAFIA**

**BY FEMALEWRITER01**

**A/N:Tranaformers Energon bukan milik saya,melainkan milik Hasbro,inc. character Ryuka dan clannya itu oc Transformers Energon dari saya. ini fanfic transformers pertama saya, jadi harap maklumim saja kalau banyak kesaahan dalam pengetikkan fanfic ini dan saya bisa menerima kritikan kalian promosi. bagi yang belum melihat atau belum tahu apa Transformers Energon lihat di youtube ataupun wikipedia bahasa inggris maupun wikipedia bahasa indonesia. sekilas info, Transformers Energon itu Transformers yang berbentuk anime yang diliris di jepang dan di amerika serikat.**

**CHAPTER 1:TEMAN BARU HOTSHOT.**

**-CYBETRON-**

**TAHUN 2028**

Hotshot pun berjalan dengan bosannya. tidak ada yang mau mengobrol dengannya, bahkan Kicker sekalipun tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Hotshot karena harus fokus terhadap kuliahnya. diapun duduk dibanku dekat bangunan yang sudah rusak. berharap ada orang yang ingin mendekatinya. ternyata doa Hotshot terkabul. ada 'Bot yang mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Hotshot. Hotshot pun terpaku, ternyata itu Ryuka, seniornya waktu di Akademi Militer Autobots dulu. Ryuka yang pada saat itu berhasil menipu Hotshot dengan cara menghapuskan tanda silang dilambang Autobots dilengannya seakan-akan Ryuka bukan mafia maupun pengkhianat Autobots itu pun mulai berbicara dengan Hotshot.

"hai,Hotshot! bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ryuka tersenyum licik. "b-baik kak!" jawab Hotshot gugup, seakan tak percaya kalau seniornya yang sudah lama menghilang kini kembali lagi disampingnya. Ryuka pun membalas perkataan Hotshot dengan senyuman manis tapi licik, "tidak usah panggil aku kak Ryuka,panggil saja aku Ryuka". Hotshot pun hanya tersenyum malu. baru kali ini dia berbincangan hanya empat mata saja dengan seniornya. Ryuka pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kau ini tetap lucu dan imut,seperti dulu" kata Ryuka sambil memcubit pipinya Hotshot. dia sengaja berpura-pura baik kepada Hotshot agar Hotshot masuk perangkapnya .'Hotshot...kepolosan dirimu membuatmu masuk jebakanku!' kata Ryuka dalam hati. 'tinggal kupancing Rodimus!' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ironhide pun datang dengan lelahnya karena mencari Hotshot tak ketemu. dia pun berhenti sejenak dan membungkuk kelelahan dan kemudian berdiri.

"bagaimana kau ini,Hotshot!kucari kau sana sini tidak ada! tahunya kau ada disini bersama Ryuka tanpa mengajakku!" kata Ironide dengan wajah cemberut. Hotshot pun membalas perkataan Ironhide, "tadi 'kan katamu kau sedang sibuk! sekarang kau marahi aku! terus entar apa?" balas Hotshot protes. Ryuka pun melerai Ironhide dan Hotshot.

"sudahlah,kalian ini jangan berantem!nanti musuhan lho!aku tidak mau seperti aku dan Rodimus yang sampai saat ini tetap bermusuhan!" kata Ryuka melerai. Ironhide dan Hotshot tidak tahu kalau Ryuka seorang mafia yang dalam pengejaran Rodimus. Ryuka pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "nah,sekarang kalian berdua minta maaf sebelum terlambat!". Ironhide pun minta pun memaafkan Ironhide. Ryuka pun pamit untuk pergi dulu ke markas clannya. "Ironhide,Hotshot,aku pergi dulu. "kata Ryuka melambaikan tangan. "jaga diri kalian!"lanjut Ryuka dan kemudian mengubah bentuk menjadi pesawat jet. "iya!" balas Ironhide dan Hotshot bersamaan.

'dan jaga juga nyawa kalian karena bukan hanya Rodimus yang kubunuh, tapi, kalian, optimus, dan semua Autobots kubunuh!'.

**-DI KAPAL RUANG ANGKASA MILIK RODIMUS CONVOY-**

PING

Prowl yang berada didalam kapal ruang angkasa pun mengecek radar yang berbunyi. ternyata, radar yang berbunyi itu bertanda bahwa ada Ryuka didekat pesawat Rodimus. "Rodimus" panggil Prowl." aku melihat tanda-tanda Ryuka".

"cepat kejar dia!" perintah Rodimus. Prowl,Landmine,dan Rodimus pun keluar dari pesawat dan langsung menembaki pun tetap kabur dan berkata," ini bukan saatnya aku melawanmu!tapi nanti!". Ryuka pun langsung menghilang, tetapi mereka tetap mencari akhirnya mereka bertiga pun balik ke kapal ruang angkasa mereka.

Karena kesal tidak menemukan Ryuka, Rodimus pun meninju dinding dengan kerasnya dan berkata, "sial!Ryuka selalu lolos dalam pengejaranku!". Prowl yang mengendarai kapal ruang angkasa yang dinaikki mereka pun membalas perkataan Rodimus, "Ryuka musuh yang menyusahkan!"."benar! jika menemukan Ryuka,ku bunuh dia!"balas Rodimus.

Landmine pun bingung. kenapa Rodimus sangat membenci Ryuka hingga ingin membunuhnya? Pikir Landmine. Landmine tahu Ryuka, karena dulu Ryuka adalah seniornya. dia diberitahu oleh Rodimus untuk tidak mendekati Ryuka dan segera masuk ke Timnya. meskipun tahu kalau Ryuka itu musuhnya, tapi, Landmine tidak tahu kenapa Rodimus sangat ingin membunuh Ryuka. mungkin masa lalunya Ryuka telah membunuh 'Bots yang disayangi oleh Rodimus, pikir Landmine. Landmine pun bertanya kepada Rodimus . "Rodimus"panggil Landmine. "aku penasaran kenapa kau sangat membeci Ryuka? Padahal optimus saja tidak terlalu memfokuskan untuk mencari Ryuka?" tanya Landmine. Rodimus pun terdiam. sebenarnya Rodimus sangat membenci Ryuka karena Ryuka pernah membunuh 'Bot yang Rodimus sayangi. yaitu kakaknya yang bernama Snov. Snov adalah ilmuwan yang berasal dari autobots. Snov terbunuh saat bertugas di athenia.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK'S**

**-BEBERAPA TAHUN YANG LALU-**

-**PUSAT PENELITIAN AUTOBOTS DI PLANET ATHENIA-**

"Snov" panggil Rachet yang pada saat itu ada di lab bersama Snov, kakaknya Rodimus. "ada 'Bot yang misterius yang mendekat kemari!" kata Rachet. Rachet dan Snov tidak tahu kalau Robot yang mendekati labyang mereka berdua duduki adalah Ryuka. "tenang saja,Rachet! Paling tidak itu autobots ilmuwan seperti kita!"balas Snov menenangi Rachet. Ryuka pun langsung menembaki pintu lab dan langsung masuk keruang lab. Rachet pun langsung mendekati Ryuka.

"heh,kau ini masuk tidak sopan! Memangnya kau tidak mempunyai sopan santun dan tata krama yang baik!" kata Rachet memarahi Ryuka. "tidak!aku tidak punya sopan santun! tapi,aku punya senjata!".

DORRR

Ryuka pun menembak pun meringis pun mendekati Snov dan berkata,"hey ! kau ini Snov kan? Ku dengar kau ini kakaknya Rodimus" . "ya,memangnya kenapa?"tanya mech biru muda dan merah pun menodong senjata didada snov.

"DIMANA KAU MENARUH DATA D-447 ITU !"

"aku tidak tahu ! meskipun aku tahu , aku tak akan memberitahukanmu!"jawab Snov telunjuk Ryuka sudah mendekati pelatuk senapan sekali lagi bertanya kepada Snov dengan memaksa,"DIMANA KAU MENARUH D-447 ATAU KUTEMBAK KAU! ".

"aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu meskipun kau membunuhku!" jawab Snov tegas. Ryuka pun menarik pelatuknya.

DORRR

"suara apa itu ? " kata Rodimus yang pada saat itu belum punya tim dan sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari labotarium di planet athenia. "itu pasti Ryuka!" gumam pun segera menuju ke labotarium yang diserang oleh Ryuka.

Ternyata benar dugaan Rodimus. Ryuka ada disana. Rodimus pun terdiam. Tak menyangka kalau kakaknya, Snov terbaring dengan dada berlubang akibat tembakan Ryuka. Snov terbaring tepat dibawah Ryuka yang pada saat itu sedang melempar-lemparkan data D-447 ditangan mendapatkannya dilaci khursus setelah ia membunuh Snov. tangan kiri Rodimus pun mengepal seolah-olah tidak menerima kepergian kakaknya pun menodong senapan ke arah Ryuka dengan tangan kanannya."KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU!".

"kakakmu itu sangat meremehkan aku!"jawab Ryuka. "lagipula, kalau dia mati autobots tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya!" balas Ryuka pun membalas perkataan Ryuka dengan nada membentak, "dasar kau licik, Ryuka!".Rodimus pun menembaki Ryuka mengubah dirinya ke modus pesawat dan meninggalkan Rodimus sendirian (bersama Rachet tentunya). Tembakan Rodimus tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Ryuka.

Rodimus pun mendekati kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Rachet, yang tadinya terluka ditembak oleh Ryuka pun mendekati Rodimus dan berkata dengan penuh penyesalan karena telah lalai menjaga Snov dari Ryuka, "maafkan aku, Rodimus! Aku tidak bisa menjaga kakakmu itu dengan baik".Rodimus pun mengabaikannya. Dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan berkali- kali meninju lantai sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Ryuka tidak bisa kumaafkan! Aku harus membunuhnya!".

.

.

.

**END FLASHBACK'S.**

Rodimus masih ingat kejadian itu. Diapun membalas perkataan Prowl dan Landmine. "kalian tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Rodimus tegas. Prowl dan Landmine pun bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke planet mars, tempat markas mereka.

.

.

.

**-MARKAS CLAN ANTI AUTOBOTS, PLANET JAR-**

Ryuka pun sampai di markasnya. Ryuka pun memasuki ruangannya dan duduk dikursinya yang disampingnya sudah ada Bodyguard yang pertahanannya setebal tembok besi. Ryuka pun meminta rokok kepada Bodyguardnya (memangnya Robot merokok napa). Drump, yang merupakan sub-commander clan anti autobots pun memasuki ruangan Ryuka dan duduk didepan Ryuka. Drump pun mulai bicara.

"hey boss!" panggil mech perpaduan oranye dan kuning."apa misi kita kali ini?" tanya Drump. Ryuka pun menjawab perkataan Drump dengan nada sombong, "misi ini terlalu mudah untukku dan terlalu susah untukmu!". "apapun misinya, akan ku hadapi!" balas Drump dengan nada sombong.

"misinya adalah, membunuh Rodimus, yang merupakan legend di autobots!"

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

**AUTHOR NOTES: akhirnya chapter satu sudah selesai !. padahal sih, bikinnya dari bulan puasa. Tapi baru selesai pas sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Alasan karena chapter ini bikinnya lama karena banyak tugas yang haru dikerjakan (maklum udah kelas sembilan), suruh menjaga adikku yang masih bayi yang super duber gak bisa diem, dan juga karena buku catatan fanfic ini sempat hilang *nangislagi*. So, saya ingin fanfic ini banyak yang Review (apalagi Reviewnya positif). Jadi mohon plis-plis Review fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEMAEWRITER01**


End file.
